I Remember
by aeternus aenigma
Summary: One-shot. Sequel to 'Please Remember'. please read it! i added an authors note.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, I made myself sad with 'Please Remember' aswell. Seen as a couple of people asked for more I decided to do a sequel, hope you enjoy!

I Remember  
  
Note: This is set 6 years after the war and Draco's departure.

* * *

Hermione sat in her office thinking, the next day it would be six years to the day that the light side had one the war. It was also the last time she had seen a certain blond who still haunted her dreams. Hermione was assistant to Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, everyone was so proud that he'd got the job. Hermione had thrown herself into her work and raised through the ranks quickly and truth be told, she was getting the urge to try something new. She was snapped from her thoughts by a knock on her door  
  
"Hey Ginny" Hermione said as she looked up at her friend "what's up?"  
  
"Just making sure you're coming tomorrow night" Ginny replied  
  
The following night was the opening night of 'Seismic', a club owned by Ginny and Pansy. After the war Pansy and Blaise had become one of the group especially after Pansy and Ron had started dating. That was a bit of a shock. There was always a celebration on that night anyway because it was a recognised time, Voldermort was finally defeated so they decided to coincide it with the clubs opening.  
  
"I don't know Gin, I want to support you guys but..."  
  
"I know Mione" Ginny said softly "but its been five years, you're gonna have to let it go sooner or later. Come on, it'll be fun"  
  
"OK" Hermione finally agreed  
  
"Great, come to the club about 6ish, before everything kicks off" Ginny said before leaving  
  
Hermione sat there with her head in her hands, just those few words with Ginny had started her thinking about the past again  
  
Flashback:  
  
Draco traced his hand down her face and gently whispered a goodbye so that he didn't wake her.  
  
"I love you, please don't forget me"  
  
He left wishing he could have said that to her face, wishing things could be different. As the door closed softly Hermione opened her eyes, she turned onto her side, curled up and silently cried into her pillow, she had heard him but didn't show it. He loved her.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Hermione once again had tears in her eyes, but Ginny was right, he had to leave it was for the best. Hermione didn't even know what she would do if she saw him again anyway, it would be weird. She sighed and carried on with her work.

* * *

Draco was still in hiding, had been for six years, he often wondered what a lot of people he knew were doing now, especially a particular ex- Gryffindor. He so much wanted to see her and tell her how sorry he was, but felt sure she wouldn't want to see him and who could blame her. Draco knew the light side had won, it was obvious and he felt good about that, glad he was a part of it even if people didn't know about him. He sat in a comfy chair in his new flat, it wasn't big as he didn't want to draw attention to himself, his outlook had changed a lot during his time hiding he'd finally learnt that muggle- borns were just as good as purebloods. He had to realise this to remain inconspicuous, he had travelled to remote villages and towns where he wouldn't be recognised as a Malfoy, he'd even stopped in places that were purely muggle, these were the safest. He'd finally come back to a remote wizarding community on the outskirts of London.  
  
Draco had not had any contact with his past in all that time, he often thought about his years at Hogwarts and still felt grief at the way he left, he always felt that way as if he had a wound that refused to heal. He was unsure of whether to try and contact anybody, as he didn't know how people would react to a supposed traitor being back. His question was answered for him when an owl pecked on his window. Draco found this strange as no- one here knew him yet and no- one else knew his whereabouts or if he was still alive.  
  
Draco took the letter from the owl, which hooted and bobbed its head as if it wanted a response. Carefully Draco read the letter  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy  
  
Draco let out a small laugh, he hadn't been called that in six years, in hiding if anyone asked he went by the name of Luke Black (a contraction of his middle name, Lucius and his mothers maiden name)  
  
Welcome back, I trust you are well and will accept my offer. I am retiring as headmaster of Hogwarts this year and it is my pleasure to recruit some new members of staff before I hand over to Professor McGonagall. I am offering you the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. If you accept this please send a reply immediately.  
  
Yours Sincerely Albus Dumbledore  
  
Draco stared at the piece of parchment. Dumbledore wanted him to take over DADA. Draco couldn't help but feel a little proud at this, he thought Potter would be first choice for that. He also felt a little uneasy about the new headmistress, she had never taken much of a liking to Draco, but them again she was head of Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin. He thought for a moment, the thought of going back to Hogwarts was one of mixed feeling, too many memories, but a way to start a new life. With that in mind he replied, accepting the position.  
  
As the owl flew off with the reply, Draco noticed a small, folded piece of parchment at his feet.  
  
"Must have fallen out of the letter" he thought  
  
Draco picked up the parchment and read its contents, he was puzzled to find that it was for an opening of a new club, why would Dumbledore send him something like that. He carried on reading and was shocked to find out the owners of the club, Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley. Draco was shocked at this, he knew Pansy had been on the light side, but to go into business with a Weasley, that should be interesting. It then clicked, Dumbledore had sent this as a means to re-establishing contacts, this was pretty much sure to be a Hogwarts reunion. As well he noted the date of the party being the end of the war, this made him think of the last time he saw anyone from his past, including her. Draco looked at the parchment again, this could either be a very good or very bad idea.

* * *

That evening Hermione was sitting in her lounge reading an owl she had just received from Hogwarts, asking her to take over the position of Transfigeration Professor. Hermione thought about this, she wanted something new but felt awkward about leaving Arthur Weasley after working for him for three years. Hermione also thought about Hogwarts and the last time she was there. After much contemplation and discussion with Ginny and the odd input from Harry, Hermione decided to accept the position.

* * *

Later that evening Hermione was sitting with Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Harry and Ginny in Ron and Pansy's house. All of them had moved to remote part of the country and pretty much started their own village, all lived within a couple of miles of each other, and had neighbours which included Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, Susan Bones and Alicia Spinnett. Ginny and Pansy were discussing plans for the following evening, asking Hermione what she thought whilst the boys discussed Quidditch (Ron and Harry were both professional Quidditch players, whilst Blaise worked in the Ministry in the sports department).  
  
"You'd better have some slow dances at your club so I can dance with my wife" Harry said walking over to the girls and kissing Ginny on the head, they had been married for three years.  
  
Hermione looked at their happiness and felt a little depressed, only one time in her life had she felt that rush of emotion, but it had been smashed, and she had never felt iti again. Hermione had tried to go on dates and meet other guys but any time she felt even a flicker of emotion she put a stop to it to avoid getting hurt again.  
  
As that familiar feeling of anguish came over her she decided to go home, saying she would see them all the next day.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ron asked  
  
"Never mind" Ginny said quietly "so, back to tomorrow night" she continued to change the subject  
  
Pansy looked at Ginny and wondered what the problem was, she had noticed for a while now, especially around this time Hermione would become quiet and seem saddened. She also noticed Hermiones reluctance to be in a relationship, the two had become friends so Pansy knew it wasn't that she didn't want to be with anyone and she noticed the way that Hermione would look at Harry and Ginny or Her and Ron.  
  
"Someone must of hurt her bad" she concluded.  
  
Their attention was caught by a tapping at the window, Pansy went over and opened the window to the bird, she took the letter it held and unfolded it she gasped as she read who it was from.  
  
Draco had decided to attend the opening of 'Seismic' against his better judgement, but before going he would owl Pansy to test the waters, see if there would be trouble.  
  
"What is it sweetie?" Ron asked  
  
Pansy walked over to Blaise and handed him the note  
  
"Wow" Blaise said with a mixture of surprise and concern  
  
Harry looked at Blaise who handed him the letter, Harry ooh'd and looked slightly unsure  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake" Ron said impatiently "will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!"  
  
"Its Malfoy" Harry said quietly "he's back"  
  
"WHAT!" Ginny and Ron said in unison  
  
The five of them spent the rest of the evening talking about the return of Draco Malfoy and the shocking truth they had learnt a few days after the end of the war.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Bloody bastard, then again shouldn't have expected anything more from a Malfoy" Seamus said at lunch, while everyone was recovering from the war  
  
"I cant believe he betrayed us, I wonder where he slithered off to?" Dean added  
  
"Hopefully dead or in a great deal of pain" a sixth year Ravenclaw joined the conversation, house tables had been abandoned for the time being  
  
"Shut up!" Pansy yelled "You idiots know nothing!"  
  
Pansy of course knew the truth, although she wasn't supposed to say anything she couldn't help it, Draco didn't deserve this, especially after what he'd done. Exposing him could endanger him even more, but she had to, they had to know the truth  
  
"How can you defend him?" Justin Finch – Fletchley asked  
  
"I can defend him because he risked his life for us" Pansy answered with tears in her eyes  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Blaise asked, even he didn't know  
  
"Draco was supposed to stay with us, learn our plans, tactics and stuff then report back to you – know- who. But he didn't, he went to Dumbledore instead and told him of his predicament, so when the time came Draco gave the death eaters a fake report, he lied to them giving us more of a chance!" She finished tears streaming down her face.  
  
This caused much chatter in the great hall, Malfoy wasn't a traitor after all. But their revelation was cut short when Dumbledore announced that the information was not allowed to leave the room, for Draco's sake, to which everyone agreed. After that chatter resumed, so no- one noticed a certain Gryffindor head girl run out of the hall in tears.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Until then no- one had spoken about Draco.

* * *

The next day came and Pansy and Ginny were busy with preparations, Ron and Harry were busy getting in the way, so the girls sent them to check on the club. As they were about to leave there was a knock at the door. Ron went to answer it and stood agape.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron asked  
  
"Weasley?" Draco looked confused "does Pansy live here?" he continued  
  
"Who is it honey?" Pansy shouted as she walked to the door  
  
Draco stared at the thought of Pansy dating one Weasley and working with another.  
  
"Draco! Oh my God" Pansy breathed as she ran over and hugged her friend  
  
Harry and Ginny who had come to see what all the fuss was about stood staring until Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"Draco, I believe you know everyone" Pansy said happily  
  
"And have a lot of catching up to do" Draco answered uncertainly  
  
Harry was the next to speak, it was strange to see his former school nemesis standing in front of him without an insult, even if they had all grown up.  
  
"Welcome back Malfoy" Harry said as he extended his hand  
  
The last time the two were in this position was their first day at Hogwarts and had been the moment they became enemies. The ball was in Dracos court so to speak, they could either have a repeat of history or start again.  
  
"Thanks Potter, I think" Draco said amiably as he shook Harry's hand.

* * *

For the next couple of hours all plans were forgotten as the former enemies caught up, Blaise popped over and got caught up in it as well. If they could have seen themselves like this when they were in school they would never have believed it. The Slytherins and Gryffindors that hated each other most, sitting around having a cosy chat.  
  
Ginny announced that she had to go and meet Hermione, at this Draco's head shot up and his eyes widened, no one besides Ginny and Pansy caught this.  
  
"What's she up to these days?" Draco asked in what he hoped was a neutral tone but Pansy heard the quiver in his voice  
  
"hmm, interesting" she thought and she knew Ginny didn't have to meet Hermione  
  
"Oh she's the assistant to my father" Ginny told him conveniently leaving out the part about Hogwarts.  
  
Draco nodded in acknowledgement. Pansy told Ginny she'd go with her so they could stop by the club first and told the boys to behave themselves.

* * *

"OK, spill" Pansy said when they had reached the club, there was no one around so it was the perfect time to talk  
  
"What?" Ginny answered  
  
"Gin, I know you too well now. You don't have to meet Mione, and I saw the reaction from Draco as well as you did when you mentioned her name"  
  
"I just..." Ginny started quietly but Pansy cut her off  
  
"You mentioned her on purpose didn't you?"  
  
"OK" Ginny finally relented "you cannot tell anyone, especially Mione, and Draco, got it"  
  
"Sure" came the sincere reply  
  
So Ginny told Pansy about Hermione and Draco, by the time she'd finished Pansy was on the verge of tears  
  
"Oh, that is so sad, I can't believe it" Pansy said  
  
"I know, they did a good job of hiding it"  
  
"No wonder" Pansy said causing a questioning glance from Ginny  
  
Pansy told Ginny about what she'd been noticing about Hermione and how sad she seemed.  
  
"Yep" Ginny affirmed "I have no idea how she'll take this"  
  
"Oh no, tonight. What if they see each other, Hermione doesn't know he's back" Pansy stated  
  
"That's why I have to go see her, to warn her" Ginny said  
  
The two soon decided not to tell Hermione as she wouldn't come if they did, if she ran into Draco then, well, that was her business. If she didn't know he was there then they may not run into each other. The also hoped that the boys would assume that Ginny told Hermione about Draco and wouldn't say anything.

* * *

The night arrived and all was set, Hermione arrived early to meet Ginny and helped with last minute preparations. Finally people started arriving, and pretty soon the club was buzzing with people. Draco arrived and looked around, he was right, it was like a Hogwarts reunion. He wondered how he would be received by a lot of people, although they knew what he had done, he had still been a nasty git in school. He still had his trademark platinum blonde hair and silver- blue eyes so he was quite easily recognised and to his surprise didn't have any trouble.  
  
"Tonight's going well" Hermione said to Pansy as they stood by one of the bars  
  
"Yeah, its great" she replied, but thought "you obviously haven't seen him yet"  
  
As the night went on brilliantly there were many whispers about Draco being back among those who attended Hogwarts. Luckily no one had said anything to Hermione about it yet so she was completely oblivious to it until she ran into Lavender Brown, they exchanged pleasantries then as Lavender was being dragged off by some friends she said  
  
"Its weird to hear about Malfoy being back"  
  
Then she was gone. Hermiones immediate reaction was "What? He can't be" her heart beat quickened at the thought. She had to find Ginny. She found Ginny a few mins before Pansy and her were supposed to make a speech.  
  
"Gin, is it true, is he back?" Hermione asked in a rush  
  
"Mione...I" Ginny started but Pansy dragged her off for a speech  
  
Hermione watched as her two friends walked on stage, she was happy for them but really needed to talk to Ginny and find out the truth, however, she found what she needed in Pansy's words.  
  
"Hi everyone, I'm Pansy Parkinson and this is Ginny Weasley, we want to welcome you to our club Seismic"  
  
"Yeah" Ginny continued "it's taken a while but we've finally done it, we'd like to thank our friends for helping us especially Harry, Ron, Hermione and Blaise couldn't have done it without you guys"  
  
"So everyone have fun tonight. For those who have known us what seems like forever" Pansy said with exaggeration, which got a few laughs "we still celebrate victory, and finally to an old friend, welcome back...its been a while" Pansy finished  
  
There were lots of cheers, shouts and whistles especially from those who knew the significance of Pansy's words. One however, had trouble thinking straight. Hermione ran to the toilets, this was too much to take. Ginny saw her running and went after her.

* * *

When Ginny got to the toilets Hermione confronted her  
  
"You knew, you knew and you didn't tell me, you're supposed to be my best friend"  
  
"I-I found out last night, he owled Pansy" Ginny admitted quietly  
  
At that moment Panst came into the toilets, she'd seen the two of them and started to worry about Hermione  
  
"Mione, are you OK?"  
  
"She knows" Ginny said to Pansy  
  
"Oh, we were going to tell you, but thought you wouldn't come if you knew and we wanted you to be here so much and I'm sorry" Pansy said in one breath  
  
"You know about what happened with us?" Hermione asked Pansy  
  
"I told her" Ginny replied  
  
Hermione was about to speak but Pany interjected  
  
"I made her tell me, I knew there was something wrong. Then when Draco reacted to your name I figured something was up"  
  
"It's OK, it was bound to come out sooner or later" Hermione said  
  
"Am I forgiven?" Ginny asked with a puppy face  
  
Hermione laughed at her friend and forgave her. They asked Hermione what she was going to do, but she didn't know. She didn't know how she felt about him anymore and to think that he was in the next room made her heart skip a couple of beats, she also felt the pain come back at the same time, he had hurt her really badly. But as much as she hated to admit it Hermione wanted to feel the way she did once, the way she did with him, and he was the only one who could make it happen. Hermione shook her head and sighed, what could she do?  
  
"Can I ask a really personal question?" Pansy ventured  
  
Hermione nodded  
  
"Did you love him?"  
  
Both Ginny and Pansy looked at Hermione, who seemed close to tears. She nodded again. Both girls gave her a look of sympathy and moved beside her  
  
"Do you know if he loved you" Pansy asked softly  
  
Hermione bowed her head and replied quietly "he did"  
  
Hermione proceeded to tell them about the night he left and how her heart shattered that day. The two other girls were almost in tears as well when Hermione had finished telling them, including the part where she'd seen him leave.  
  
"That's the second time today your love life has made me cry" Pansy sniffed  
  
Ginny ended it by saying that they had better go back out there, including Hermione, otherwise people will start to get suspicious. They sorted themselves out and headed back to the busy club.

* * *

"Where have you been, I want to dance with my wife" Harry whined  
  
"Girls stuff" was his reply  
  
He shook his head as he lead Ginny to the dance floor, Pansy headed off in search of Ron after Hermione assured her she'd be fine. On her mission to find Ron Pansy found Draco, who appeared to be having a good time but seemed apprehensive. Pansy asked him if he was OK and he said he was. She noticed him scanning the club quite a lot  
  
"Looking for someone?" She asked  
  
"No. No one particular" he answered a bit too quickly "just looking" he added  
  
"You sure about that?" She continued, then walked off to where she had spotted the object of her search leaving behind a confused Draco.  
  
Draco wondered what Pansy meant, she couldn't know about Hermione, no, that was impossible, she hated her in school. But then again she was friends with the Weasleys now, and they were best mates with Hermione. Draco remained in his thoughts until a slow song drifted through the club. Couples filled the dance floor and he once again scanned the area.

* * *

Ron and Pansy walked onto the dancefloor near Ginny and Harry, and when the song started Pansy leaned over to Ginny, it was 'Please Remember' by LeAnn Rimes.  
  
"This is so cruel, I feel so sorry for them"  
  
"I know, me too" Ginny agreed  
  
"Sorry for who? What?" Ron asked  
  
"Girls stuff" was the reply. Both Harry and Ron shook their heads in confusion, they would never understand the term girl stuff, it covered so much and appeared to be a great excuse._Time, sometimes the time just slips away _

_And you're left with yesterday_

_ Left with the memory_

_ I, I'll always think of you and smile_

_ And be happy for the time I had you with me_

Hermione and Draco were on opposite sides of the floor watching the couples, as they listened to the words it struck home with both of them, this applied to them, although they had a bad break- up, both constantly thought of their time together._Though we go our separate ways_

_ I won't forget_

_ So don't forget the memories we made  
_

Then the inevitable happened, Hermione looked at where Draco was, and Draco happened to be looking her way, their eyes locked, silver on brown, for what felt like an eternity  
  
"Draco", "Hermione" they breathed at the same time

_Please remember _

_Please remember _

_I was there for you_

_ And you were there for me _

_Please remember _

_Our time together  
  
The time was yours and mine_

_And we were wild and free_

_Please remember  
  
Please remember me  
_

Hermione could feel the tears well up in her eyes, it was him, he was there, not in her dreams in real life, it was too much to take, she turned and ran upstairs to the common room Ginny and Pansy had created as a chill out room.  
  
Draco was having the same problem, he'd imagined seeing her again so many times, but now faced with it didn't know what to do. Pansy had given him a tour of the club so he headed for the back door to get some air.

* * *

When the song had finished Pansy and Ginny rushed over to each other, Ginny had seen Hermione rush upstairs and Pansy had seen Draco, they decided to go after each one.  
  
"Mione, you OK?" Ginny asked when she got upstairs  
  
"Yeah, it was just the song and seeing Draco again, I just couldn't handle it, I feel so stupid"  
  
"Hey, it's OK" Ginny soothed "I'd be more worried if you didn't react this way, you and Draco have a lot to work out, it'll take time"  
  
After a few minutes Hermione decided to go home, she'd see everyone tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile Pansy had found Draco out the back  
  
"Hey, you want to talk?" She asked softly  
  
"About what? I just needed some air" he replied  
  
"Draco, I know" Pansy told him  
  
"What?" he asked cautiously  
  
"I know about you and Hermione"  
  
"Oh" He said quietly "I don't know what to do, seeing her again made the memory and the pain all the more real" he admitted  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
"How? What?" Draco asked, his eyes wide  
  
Pansy repeated herself, causing Draco to wonder just how much she actually knew.  
  
"How do you know I loved her?" Draco ventured quietly  
  
"I don't know whether I should be saying this but, that morning before you left Hermione was awake"  
  
"Oh, and to answer your question, I didn't stop loving her. What's wrong?" Draco inquired of Pansy who looked about to cry  
  
"This is the third time today, I've been moved by something to do with Hermiones love life"  
  
"What, how so?"  
  
"Well the first was when Ginny told me about the two of you, the second was when Hermione told me about that morning and when she saw you apparate away, and third was just now. So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Honestly I don't know. I don't know if she'll even see me, I put her through so much, and scarred myself as well. I haven't dated or gotten close to anyone in six years" Draco admitted  
  
"Neither has she, give her time. It wasn't your fault, you had to do it"

* * *

The next day Hermione had got up to help with the clean up of the club, they were going to do it magically but since it was the opening Pansy and Ginny wanted to do at least some cleaning without magic. They also thought it might have been a way to get Hermione and Draco to talk.  
  
It was 10am and Ginny, Pansy, Hermione, Blaise, Harry and Ron were ready to start. Well the girls were ready, the boys were there under protest. Draco turned up a few minutes later and was greeted by all of them except Hermione who was taking out a rubbish bag. When she walked back inside she looked over and saw him, she did a double take just incase, but he was really there. Her breath caught in her chest and her mind started swimming, not now, she thought.  
  
Draco looked over and saw Hermione come in, he didn't realise she was going to be there or he would have thought twice about helping out. He got that same feeling she did and once again their gazes were fixed on each other, neither knowing what to do.  
  
Hermione could feel the emotions well up in her body, why did he have to have this effect on her!  
  
The trance was broken by Blaise shouting "Oy, Draco are you helping or what"  
  
"Oh, right" he replied in a daze

* * *

Hermione stuck to the other side of the club, she didn't know what the hell to say to him, or how to act. Draco was helping Harry move a table that had somehow worked itself away from where it should have been, when Harry noticed Hermione trying to move a heavy table on her own. Since Ron had gone down to the cellar with Pansy to check barrels and he didn't want to think about what else they might be doing. Ginny had gone upstairs to check on things and Blaise was taking out another rubbish bag, it left himself and Draco on the floor.  
  
"Hey, could you go and help Mione with that, looks like she's having a problem" Harry asked Draco  
  
"Uh sure" Draco said not wanting to show any problems  
  
Now his mind was reeling, he'd have to talk to her, what was he going to say. As he walked over he got more anxious with every step. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Draco walking in her direction. Her heart started beating faster and she didn't know what to do. Draco walked up to the other side of the table, Hermione kept her head down, willing herself not to look at him  
  
Draco couldn't take it. There he was in the situation he'd been imagining for years and he didn't know what to do, he wanted to say so much, but this wasn't the time or the place.  
  
"Hey" He said softly, bracing himself for whatever she was going to throw at him  
  
"Hi" she said shortly still not looking at him  
  
This hurt both of them, she wanted to say so much, but feared if she looked into those entrancing eyes at such close she would be lost and would break down. Draco wasn't expecting the best of replies but her tone still hurt. They moved the table quickly, and as he left her she muttered a small thanks. They avoided each other for a while, until they all decided they'd had enough of cleaning and used magic for the rest.

* * *

Hermione had just taken another bag outside, as she was walking in Draco was walking out. She went to walk past him making sure she didn't touch him, but a soft pressure on her arm and a quiet voice stopped her  
  
"Hermione, I- I..." Draco stuttered quietly  
  
But stopped when Hermione pulled her arm away from him, hearing her name spoken from those lips made shivers travel up her spine despite her wishing them not to.  
  
Draco had to try, it was killing him seeing her like this, but he understood why.  
  
"Hermione, please" he tried again softly  
  
However much one part of her wanted to avoid him, not get hurt again, there was an equally strong part wanting to be in his arms again, to feel the rush of feelings evident on the faces of her friends when they were with each other. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer so she lifted her head and met his gaze.  
  
Once again their eyes met, mesmerising silver locked with rich brown. It was too much a tear slipped down Hermiones cheek, instinctively Draco raised his hand to her face and gently wiped it away, his fingers lingering on her face in a feather- light caress.  
  
Hermione backed away at the touch, not breaking the gaze. He couldn't do this to her, make her want him so much by one gesture. She had never been torn as much as that moment, not knowing whether to run into his arms or away. But the fear of having her heart broken again was too strong this time so she turned and walked away leaving Draco shattered.  
  
Draco couldn't breathe, she couldn't stand him. He knew it wouldn't be easy seeing her again, but deep down he'd always hoped that she'd still want him as much as he needed her.

* * *

Pansy and Ginny saw Hermione come back into the main area, a few minutes after Draco had gone to take a bag out.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" Ginny admitted seeing Hermiones face

* * *

The next few weeks passed without word of the incident at he club, Hermione was more into her work wanting to tie up loose ends before leaving for Hogwarts. Draco hadn't told anyone about Hogwarts yet, and only Ginny and Harry knew about Hermione going. Hermione and Draco had to be there a month before the students to prepare and get used to being teachers and not students.  
  
The gang hadn't seen much of Hermione, and Draco was often with them which was a major part of why she stayed away. One night the gang, minus Hermiones were at Pansy and Rons, when Draco announced his Hogwarts job, unaware of the history between Hermione and Draco, Harry told them of Hermiones job there as well. Draco was a bit worried about this but said nothing, it was a week until they had to leave when Pansy cornered him.  
  
"OK, what is it?" she asked straight  
  
"Hermione. She hates me, I can't work with her" Draco said sadly  
  
"No she doesn't, she's just scared of getting hurt again"  
  
"But you didn't see the way she reacted to me"  
  
"Uh, yeah I did, a muggle invention called CCTV" Pansy revealed "I went upstairs to see Ginny and we saw you two. Just give her time Draco"

* * *

Ginny was wondering how to tell Hermione about Draco at Hogwarts, she had to tell her, but how?  
  
"Um, Mione?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione were sitting at her house having coffee.  
  
"Yeah Gin"  
  
"I have something to tell you"  
  
"Well, tell me" Hermione said with a smile  
  
"OK, Dracos working at Hogwarts too" Ginny said in a rush  
  
"Oh" was the quiet response  
  
Ginny had spoken to Pansy who'd told her about Draco thinking Hermione hated him, so she had to find out the truth. Hermione deserved to be happy and Ginny knew the only person who could really make her happy was Draco.  
  
"He thinks you hate him" Ginny said softly  
  
Hermione looked down at her all of a sudden, very interesting cup.  
  
"What else is he supposed to think, you blanked him, and turned away without a word" Ginny continued  
  
"I didn't know what to do, he looks at me and I can't think. I don't know what to do, it's driving me crazy. I don't know whether to run to him or from him, he stirs all these emotions in me, but I just can't forget the past" Hermione admitted  
  
"You know as well as I do it wasn't his fault, he could have been killed if he was found out"  
  
"I know" Hermione replied  
  
"Sounds to me like you're still in love with him" Ginny concluded  
  
Hermione thought for a moment, she had wanted him back for so long, but part of her had thought that she'd never see him again. So him being back was causing chaos in her brain, But Ginnys words rang true, she still loved him, she'd never really stopped, even in school when he'd broken it off.  
  
"I never stopped, part of me was always in love with him"  
  
"Then let him know"

* * *

The week passed and it was time for Hermione and Draco to leave, they got to Hogwarts separately and got reacquainted with everything quickly. Their only problem was each other, they avoided sitting near each other at meal times and made polite small talk when absolutely necessary.  
  
They had been there about two weeks, and Draco didn't know how to cope with Hermione, being back in Hogwarts made it all the more real, he kept remembering their time together but also the break- up. Hermione was having the same problem, memories kept haunting her as did Ginnys words.

* * *

It was late one night and Hermione couldn't sleep, she wanted Draco. She still loved him, it was agony being so distant, but she couldn't let herself fall again. It was at this point that she realised she was destroying Draco as well as herself. She desperately wanted him back, sod the risk. Hermione decided to visit the old head dorms, where it all started, she had purposely avoided this place, as she entered the room changed to that of when she was head girl. Hermione sank into one of the deep sofas and stared into the fire, the tears started flowing, everything seemed like it was yesterday being in that room.  
  
Draco also found himself unable to sleep, thoughts and memories flooded his mind. He wanted her back so much, it was tearing him apart her being so cold. He decided to go to the old heads dorm, he had been there before, although it was full of memories a lot of them were good.  
  
Draco entered the common room and found it already decorated, it could only mean one thing, Hermione was there. Draco heard small sniffs coming from one of the sofas, he quietly walked over and saw Hermione, curled up crying.  
  
Hermione hadn't heard Draco come into the common room so was startled to feel a pressure at the other end of the sofa. Hermione looked up and saw Draco through her tear stained eyes. The two looked at each other, they had mirrored feelings of pain, longing and love written all over their faces.  
  
Hermione got up off the sofa, Dracos heart pounded in his chest, she was going to leave again.  
  
Hermione walked over to a window and stood looking out at the stars, Draco followed her, she could feel him next to her, he was so close she wanted to reach out and touch him. Draco sat on the windowsill infront of Hermione, he looked up into her big brown eyes  
  
"I" He started but was cut off  
  
Hermione slowly lowered her head and brushed her lips lightly over Dracos, shocking both of them. Draco slowly stood up wrapping his arms tightly around Hermiones waist as she wound her arms around his neck, the kiss became more passionate and neither wanted to let go, this was what they had both dreamed of for six years.  
  
They reluctantly stopped the kiss but remained in each others arms staring into each others eyes. Draco brought one hand up to caress Hermiones cheek and wipe way a tear that had escaped. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I remember" she replied softly "I love you too"  
  
Nothing else needed to be said, they knew how they felt. They slept in each others arms, the way they'd always dreamed.  
  
The next morning Draco got up and looked at the sleeping figure next to him, the one he'd loved for years, the one in school he was supposed to hate.  
  
"I love you" he whispered softly, not to wake her  
  
As Draco went to take Hermione in his arms turned over and smiled, this time he was here to stay. The wounds healed, the heartache vanished they were finally together.  
  
A/N: Well there it is, please review. Thanx! 


	2. note

A/N: I added this note as I didn't want to re- post the story. Thanks to my reviewers, I love reviews! I won't be adding anymore to this story, I finished, so Carissa you can take over if you want ( it would be great to see what you continue with.  
  
Thanks again

aeternus aenigma xx


End file.
